wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Porilan
Porilan |instigator = |goals = Conquest |result = Ongoing |hideside = |side1 = |side2 = |hidecommanders = 1 |commanders1 = |commanders2 = |hideforces = |forces1 = August 25: 1st task force 4th task force 2 battleships Fortress Total: 103 ships August 28: 1st task force 4th task force (damaged) 2 battleships Fortress Total: 94 ships |forces2 = August 25: 43 ships 32 orbital defense stations August 28: 85 ships 2nd fleet Total: 116 ships |hidecasual = |casual1 = August 25: 9 ships 1,215 personnel August 28: 23 ships 2,642 personnel |casual2 = August 25: 7 ships 7 orbital defense station 1,723 personnel August 28: 58 ships 3 orbital defense stations 7,129 personnel 25 ships 3,123 personnel Total: 83 ships Total: 10,252 personnel |hidecivilian = |civilian = }} The is an ongoing battle between Lunor and the defending Qanti Empire concerning their capital planet, Porilan, the first battle of the Liberalism war's invasion of the Qanti Empire. It started on August 24, 2012, at 3:49 UCT when Lunor forces dropped out of hyperspace and sent an ultimatum. Course Prelude Lunor originally planned to help invade the Bazanian Empire when war was declared. The plans were reacted to with doubt by the Lunor military, and were immediately scrapped when it was announced that the Qanti Empire had joined the war on the side of the imperialists. Any assault on Bazanian territory would be impractical due to long travel time; at least 10 days when compared with 5 days to Qanti. Additionally, initial plans also announced deployment of ground forces, which were by no means a war-time fighting force. The regular paid service had less than a million troops. Thus, the ships being prepared for Plaero, the Bazanian capital, were reorganized to go to Porilan. A preliminary landing force would be prepared in 5 days, consisting of a large amount of the regular services, a mediocre reserve force and a relatively large new-recruit force, tallying in at 5 million infantry and their vehicle complements. 103 of Lunor's 304 ships were also deployed half a day after the Qanti declaration. Their objective was to combat naval forces protecting the planet and bombard the inevitable planetary shield which would prevent forces from being landed. The Zubada Republic refused to assist in the battle, since a quarter of their fleet was in disrepair, retreating from events at the battle of Nonan II. They also felt it was too early to contribute ground forces, as theirs were not prepared, though suggested they might assist if space forces are successfully destroyed. First battle Arrival The space forces arrived, as expected, on August 25, 2012, at 3:49. They demanded the surrender all military forces – 43 orbiting ships, numerous orbital defense stations and all ground forces, including 2 million troops. The ultimatum was responded to by a declaration of battle by the Monarch, Yuzdin Monatzin, though they held their ground and refused to advance. The Lunor space forces formed in to four groups in an attempt to envelope the opposition and draw them away from their defenses. About two minutes before long-range weapons could be fired by the Lunors, two defensive stations either side of the Qanti fleet fired converging beams, which heavily damaged one of the two Lunor battleships' shields. They hurried their advance, and scrambled craft, even from their fortress, in order to minimize casualties. Shortly after the Monarch's declaration of battle, he requested allied reinforcements. A group consisting of the other Qanti ships, of which there were 47, and a Fzanti contribution of 31 ships, was organized to arrive on August 28. The Trade Emergency Coalition also sent 10 ships, though they were set to arrive separately from the first group, on September 5. Orbital battle Soon enough, medium-range combat was initiated, though Qanti forces unexpectedly held their ground initially, while Lunor forces tried to maneuver to point-blank range in order to draw forces away from the defense. Qanti forces, trying to minimize casualties until reinforcements could arrive, decided to scatter once combat was nearly point-blank. The Qantis proceeded to lead separated Lunoric forces around the planet, since their objective was to destroy orbital defenses rather than bombard the planet. Their defensive stations, as well as some opportunist combat, picked off forces at a moderate rate: After the first 90 minutes of battle, 9 Lunoric ships were destroyed, whereas 1 of the 32 defensive stations and 7 of the 43 Qanti ships were also destroyed. Retreat The Qantis considered these figures too much, however, and proceeded to withdraw its 36 ships, placing them behind the star of the solar system. The Lunorics used their long-range fortress to pick off 3 more defensive stations, while using the main complement of ships to bombard the planetary shield. As scheduled, ground forces left Lunor the day the space forces arrived at Porilan, on August 25. There were 5 million troops, 13,500 craft, and 63,000 vehicles, against 2,250 million Qanti troops, 12,000 craft, and 17,000 vehicles. A further 34 Lunoric ships were deployed from the patrolling 3rd task force in order to replenish casualties. Second battle Qanti and Fzanti forces, 116 ships, dropped out of hyperspace together around the planet on August 28, at 13:23. A battle ensued, in which the Lunoric fortress proved very effective at repairing ships whilst in battle. It was eventually won, with 27 Qanti and 6 Fzanti ships being routed. Lunor took a further 23 casualties. The allied forces took position about 10 minutes' hyperspace from the solar system, so that pursuit was made possible should Lunoric forces attempt to bombard another planet. Lunor begun a full-scale bombardment of the planetary shield, in an attempt to get a hole in the shields by the time ground forces and reinforcements arrived in two days. Ground invasion As expected, the ground forces arrived and began their invasion of the planet on August 30 at around 19:00 UCT. By this time, 3 more orbital defense stations had been destroyed. Category:Battle of the Liberalism war Category:Battle in 2012 Category:Battle involving Lunor Category:Battle involving the Qanti Empire